prowrestlingbrfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Mil Máscaras
Aaron Rodríguez Arellano (15 de Julho de 1942), mais conhecido como Mil Máscaras, é um dos originais "Big Three" da tradição lucha libre no México (os outros dois sendo El Santo e Blue Demon). Ele é considerado um dos wrestlers mais influentes de todos os tempos para melhorar e popularizar o estilo da lucha libre em todo o mundo, tanto no ringue e como estrelando em de mais de 20 filmes. Ele também é um artista consumado e embaixador cultural de seu país natal e já apareceu em três de seus selos postais. é um wrestler mexicano semi-aposentado e ator que já atuou em vários filmes com outros luchadores. Ele é membro de uma das famílias de lucha libre mais conhecidas; ele é o irmão de ambos Dos Caras e Sicodélico e o tio de Alberto Del Rio e Sicodélico Jr.. Carreira no Wrestling Profissional Mil Máscaras fez sua estréia wrestling profissional em abril de 1965 em Guadalajara. Máscaras tornou-se popular no México por ser um dos luchadores melhor condicionado na divisão peso pesado, que foi dominado por estrangeiros na época. Ele também foi o seu tamanho, que lhe permitiu lutar em os EUA eo Japão sob a divisão de pesos pesados. Máscaras foi um dos primeiros luchadores mascarados fora do México para jogar um não calcanhar papel. Ele raramente recorreu a governar quebra, em vez de confiar em seu repertório de movimentos e contra-movimentos. Máscaras também foi um dos primeiros lutadores para introduzir os grandes movimentos de lucha libre, como o plancha e tope suicida, a fãs japoneses. Isso lhe trouxe a fama internacional como um dos primeiros arranha-flyers, algo que ele não foi considerado no México, onde ele caiu sob a categoria mat-poder. Máscaras fez sua estréia na luta internacional em 1968 no Olympic Auditorium em Los Angeles, se envolver em grandes rivalidades contra os gostos de Ernie Ladd, John Tolos, Preto Gordman e Golias. Na Cidade do México, ele desmascarou El Halcon em um torneio triangular que incluía Alfonso Dantés na década de 1970. Devido à propagação limitada da notícia na época, ele repetiu o feito em um ringue japonês, vencendo por finalização. Máscaras realizado o Campeonato Mundial de Pesos Pesados WWA, e continua a manter hoje. Mad Dog Graham desafiou-o para o título em 1985, mas Máscaras vencê-lo e correu para fora do país. Máscaras realizada para All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW) durante os anos 70. Em sua estréia japonesa em 19 de fevereiro de 1971, ele derrotou Kantaro Hoshino em Tóquio. Foi durante este período que ele teve seu melhor rixa internacional conhecido com lutador mascarado americana The Destroyer. Durante os anos 70, Máscaras também tinha rixas com lutadores mexicanos, como TNT, Canek, El Halcon, e Anjo Blanco. Estas brigas ocorreram principalmente no México e os EUA, e foram transmitidos em língua espanhola estações na Máscaras EUA também foi o campeão dos pesos pesados da promoção de wrestling IWA, que foi fundada por Eddie Einhorn, e ainda detém o título para este dia. Em 1974, Máscaras foi Campeão do Mundo para uma promoção de curta duração, mas muito emocionante, a Associação Internacional de Wrestling, que promoveu na área de New York City. Ele tinha grandes defesas de título na Roosevelt Stadium, em Jersey City, NJ, contra concorrentes superiores, como Ivan Koloff e Ernie Ladd. Mil Máscaras apareceu na World Wrestling Federation (WWF, agora chamado WWE). Ele se apresentou no Madison Square Garden várias vezes depois de uma proibição de lutadores mascarados foi levantado por ele, fazendo dele o primeiro lutador mascarado no jardim, ele derrotou The Spoiler (que não estava autorizado a usar sua máscara). Durante este tempo, ele rivalizou com Superstar Billy Graham sobre o World Heavyweight Championship WWF. Máscaras também lutou na World Championship Wrestling (WCW), onde o seu jogo mais notável foi uma partida com Cactus Jack no Clash of the Champions X: Texas Shootout em 6 de Fevereiro, 1990, no Memorial Coliseum em Corpus Christi, Texas. Em 10 de setembro de 1991, com a idade de 49, Máscaras conquistou seu título final, o WWA (México) World Heavyweight Championship. Ele manteve o título até 1994 e assumiu um estado de semi-aposentadoria após seu reinado final. Máscaras 'primeiro americano pay-per-view aparência estava competindo em WWF' s 1997 Royal Rumble jogo. Ele eliminou-se, mergulho fora da corda de cima para fora do ringue para Pierroth, Jr., a quem ele próprio tinha acabado eliminado. Tal movimento é comum em lucha libre mas é tecnicamente um erro no Royal Rumble, pois leva a eliminação. Em 5 de dezembro de 2002, Máscaras derrotou Manny Fernandez no show inaugural de Empresas Legado Wrestling em Fort Worth, TX. Em 25 de julho, Mascaras vai comemorar seu 50º no aniversário anel para o dia fazendo parceria com seu irmão Sicodelico e seu sobrinho El Hijo De Dos Caras de enfrentar um de seus maiores rivais Canek, Negro Navarro e Rey Bucanero em uma tag especial de seis homens. Carreira no Cinema Máscaras também atuou em uma série de 19 filmes de ação luchador começando com sua estréia auto-intitulado em 1966. Em 1966, o produtor de cinema mexicano Luis Enrique Vergara estava à procura de um novo "enmascarado" para estrelar seus filmes Wrestling / horror que foram, em seguida, o raiva do cinema mexicano. Mil Máscaras foi a primeira personalidade Lucha Libre que foi criado especificamente para ser uma estrela de cinema, já que toda a sua persona e olhar altivo foi projetado inicialmente para o cinema. (Sua carreira de wrestling vida real cresceu a partir da excitação gerada por suas aparições em filmes.) Vergara de duas estrelas de cinema regularmente tinha de repente se tornam indisponíveis. Santo tinha saído com ele sobre uma disputa de contrato, e Blue Demon lesionou-se inesperadamente e exigiria um prolongado tempo de espera. Não querendo parar de fazer seus rapidinhas cinematográficas de sucesso, Vergara decidiu transformar Lucha Libre recém-chegado Mil Máscaras como a estrela de seus próximos dois filmes, eo resto foi história. Mil começou uma carreira no cinema que continua a este dia, aparecendo em um total de 19 filmes mexicanos horror / Wrestling / ação. O primeiro filme, simplesmente intitulado Mil Mascaras (1966) foi filmado em preto e branco, o produtor Vergara emparelhado Mil Máscaras com belas e curvilíneas mulheres, como Altia Michel e Isela Vega a combinação dos poderosos super-herói misterioso com o femme fatal produzido uma versão de A Bela ea Fera e fez Mil para fora para ser uma espécie de super-herói. O filme deu Mil Máscaras uma história de origem de estilo de quadrinhos, que parece ter sido um pouco fraudado a partir das então populares Doc Savage romances de celulose que estavam vendendo muito bem em livrarias de ficção científica, em meados dos anos 60. De acordo com o roteiro, Mil era um bebê que foi encontrado agarrou nos braços de sua mãe morta em uma área devastada pela guerra da Europa durante a 2ª Guerra Mundial e foi enviado para um orfanato. Um grupo de cientistas (não é associado com qualquer país em particular) adota o menino, secretamente usando-o como uma cobaia, submetendo a criança a um regime intensivo de exercícios físicos e treinamento mental como ele amadurece. Quando ele atinge a idade adulta, Mil é uma espécie de super-homem (embora sem super poderes reais); tanto a sua mente e seu corpo foram desenvolvidos com perfeição. Os cientistas então enviá-lo para o mundo para ajudar as pessoas oprimidas em todos os lugares, para combater criminosos e para a direita erros, e basicamente só ajudar a tornar o mundo um lugar melhor. As parcelas dos dois primeiros filmes foram bastante medíocre. Em ambos Mil Mascaras (1966) e sua sequência Los Canallas (também 1966), Mil começa a lutar contra uma gangue de bandidos em vez comum e um promotor de lutas torto que estão intimidando os moradores em algumas burg remanso no México. O segundo filme de Mil Los Canallas e todos eles foram baleados depois em cores. Federico Curiel dirigido próximos dois filmes de mil em 1968, sendo que ambos apresentam estrela de terror americano John Carradine como um cara mau. Missões de Mil foram se tornando um pouco mais significativa por esta altura. Em enigma da morte, Mil enfrenta Carradine que interpreta o líder de uma organização nazista subterrâneo, enquanto em Las Vampiras, Mil vai para cima contra um culto secreto de vampiros liderados por fêmeas Carradine. Em 1970, Curiel dirigido Mil em dois de seus maiores filmes de equipe para cima. As Múmias de Guanajuato uniram Mil-se tanto com Blue Demon e El Santo no que se tornou o filme de lutador mexicano de maior bilheteria de todos os tempos, colocando os três enmascarados contra um grupo de múmias re-animado. Os campeões de Justiça (também 1970) viu Mil em ação com os companheiros lutadores Blue Demon, Tinieblas, El Medico Asesino e La Sombra Vengadora (que todos juntos como uma espécie de super-equipe para lutar contra monstros, cientistas loucos, criminosos, anões do mal ou qualquer outra coisa que cruzou seu caminho.) Ao longo dos próximos anos, foram feitas uma série de outros filmes de equipa-se, mais co-estrelado por Mil Máscaras, que por esta altura estava se tornando o rei dos filmes-Team-se. Campeões da Justiça Retorno (1972) foi muito semelhante ao o filme primeiros Campeões, apenas com El Fantasma Blanco sentado em para El Asesino Medico, El Rayo de Jalisco substituindo Tinieblas, e El Avispon Escarlata substituindo La Sombra Vengadora. (Mil não apareceu no terceiro e último filme "Campeões".) No entanto, em 1973, ele se juntou novamente com Tinieblas e El Fantasma Blanco em mais dois filmes, Macabre Legends of the Colony e The Mummies de San Angel (que tanto se assemelham a "Champions of Justice" filmes, apesar da notável ausência do Demônio Azul a partir de o casts). Theft das múmias de Guanajuato (1972) uniram-se Mil com o Blue Angel e El Rayo De Jalisco. Mil, em seguida, co-estrelou com super-estrela strongman Sergio Oliva em Black Power (1973). Ele lutou ao lado do então famoso Superzan em vampiros de Coyoacan (1973) e mais tarde uniram forças mais uma vez com El Santo e Blue Demon em 1977 do Mistério nas Bermudas, que a maioria dos fãs Mexi-cinema consideram ser a última entrada real no então desaparecendo wrestling mexicano / gênero de terror. Mil também apareceu em um filme de solo de sua autoria, A Rose in the Ring (1972) e anos mais tarde, ele mesmo juntou-se com o filho de Santo El Hijo del Santo em The Lawless Frontier (1983), tornando Mil Máscaras o único super-herói mexicano para já co-estrela com tanto Santos, pai e filho. Em 2007, estrelou Máscaras Mil Mascaras contra o Aztec Mummy (também conhecido como Mil Mascaras: Resurrection), o primeiro filme lucha com qualquer um dos chamados "Três Grandes" estrelas do gênero (Máscaras, Blue Demon , Santo) a ser produzido em Inglês. O filme foi exibido em festivais ao redor do mundo ganhando prêmios e indicações a prêmios, juntamente com revisões críticas positivas. O filme apreciou a popularidade quase contínuo e publicidade por vários anos após sua estréia, incluindo dois artigos de revista tão tarde quanto 2012. Ele está atualmente trabalhando em seu 20º filme, que está programado para lançamento em 2013. Crítica Vários lutadores se queixaram publicamente da falta de vontade Máscaras 'para vender jogadas e colocar os adversários mais. Um dos críticos mais vocais é Mick Foley, que, em seu livro Have a Nice Day!, Queixou-se sobre a recusa Máscaras 'para vender se move em seu jogo. Em seu livro, conto de um leão, Chris Jericho descreve as histórias de Máscaras 'grande ego e afirma que, se alguma coisa, "Os contos foram tonificação-lo para baixo." Em uma entrevista filmagem 2007, o Superstar Billy Graham disse que, durante a sua série de partidas, Máscaras não estava disposto a vender corretamente. Em setembro de 2012, ao anunciar uma Alberto Del Rio jogo na WWE do "Night of Champions" pay-per-view, John Layfield chamado Máscaras "o mais egomaniacal ser humano, egoísta que já viveu." Máscaras atribuiu estas reivindicações para as diferenças culturais no esporte: Legado Em 1975, Máscaras venceu a votação de "o wrestler mais popular do ano" pela empresa que agora publica a revista US Pro Wrestling Illustrated. Satoru Sayama, o original Tiger Mask, descreveu o impacto Máscaras no wrestling profissional japonês como: " Se não fosse por Mil Máscaras, não haveria Jushin Liger, nenhum Último Dragón ou Great Sasuke hoje " . O sucesso de Máscaras nos EUA também abriu o caminho para outros luchadores como Rey Mysterio Jr., que se tornou um dos luchadores mais populares no wrestling dos EUA. Mesmo depois de atingir os 70 anos de idade Máscaras continua a lutar esporadicamente. Em 2001, ele foi introduzido no Pro-Wrestling Southern California Hall of Fame. Em 2006, Máscaras foi homenageado pela couve-flor Alley clube, uma organização fraternal de ambos os lutadores aposentados e ativos. The Destroyer, um dos rivais lendários de Máscaras, lhe presenteou com um prêmio no evento. The Destroyer também comentou sobre o estilo de wrestling de Máscaras: " Ele foi o melhor concorrente contra quem eu já lutei. Ele nunca lhe daria qualquer coisa. Mas eu não darei-lhe qualquer coisa ou você falar de um acerto ou meio-acerto e esse é o tipo de combate que era. " Em 7 de outubro de 2011, Máscaras retornou ao Japão para comemorar o 40º aniversário de sua estréia no país. Ele se associou com Dos Caras e Satoru Sayama para derrotar CIMA, Último Guerrero e Tiger Mask IV em uma six man tag team match. Em abril de 2012, Máscaras foi introduzido no WWE Hall of Fame por Alberto Del Rio. Em 4 de dezembro, 2013, Máscaras, juntamente com Dos Caras, participou de um evento Tokyo Gurentai no Tokyo Korakuen Municipal. No evento principal, os dois derrotaram Mazada e Nosawa Rongai para ganhar o Tokyo World Tag Team Championship. Vida Pessoal Máscaras nunca foi desmascarado no ringue, e como a maioria dos luchadores mascarados, ele vai para grandes comprimentos para esconder sua verdadeira aparência e vida pessoal. Máscaras tem dois irmãos que também são Wrestlers, Dos Caras e Sicodélico. Ele tem dois filhos e duas filhas com sua primeira esposa, que morreu em 1975, e duas filhas com sua segunda esposa, com quem se casou em 1995. Seus sobrinhos são Alberto Del Rio, o atual El Hijo de Dos Caras, Sicodélico, Jr., e Hijo Del Sicodelico. Máscaras é um ávido jogador de golfe e joga em muitos torneios de golfe de caridade ao redor do mundo, incluindo anualmente no Torneio de Los Angeles Police Memorial Foundation Celebrity Golf Junto com o Pro wrestling, Máscaras é um fã de artes marciais japonesas, e praticou judô, aikido, karate e kendo, entre outros. Ele treinou Jujutsu sob a tutela de Mitsuyo Maeda, e também treinou sob Professor Tanaka. Máscaras começou a aprender artes marciais como um contra-ataque para tentativas de strikes, e se lembra de vários wrestlers que tentaram atacá-lo e que ele teve que se submeter de forma legítima. Move-set :Finishers *Diving crossbody *Flying cross chop – :Signatures *Bearhug *Double arm suplex *Dropkick *Headstand Headscissors *Monkey flip *Plancha suicida *Scoop slam *Standing Indian deathlock / Double underhook combination *Suicide dive *Multiple surfboard variations *Paro Special *Lotus lock *Standing surfboard *Vertical suplex Títulos e Conquistas :Alianza Latinoamericana de Lucha Libre *ALLL World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :All Japan Pro Wrestling *PWF United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *January 2 Korakuen Hall Heavyweight Battle Royal (1983) :Cauliflower Alley Club *Other inductee (2006) :Commission de Box y Lucha Libre Mexico D.F. *Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :International Wrestling Association (Georgia) *IWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current)1 :National Wrestling Alliance *NWA Hall of Fame (Class of 2009) :NWA Big Time Wrestling – World Class Wrestling Association *NWA American Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jose Lothario *NWA Texas Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jose Lothario *WCWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jeff Jarrett :NWA Hollywood Wrestling *NWA Americas Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *NWA Americas Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Alfonso Dantés (1) and Ray Mendoza (2) :Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum *(Classe de 2010) :Pro Wrestling Illustrated *PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (1975) *PWI ranked him # 94 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003. *PWI ranked him # 128 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 1993. :Tokyo Gurentai *Tokyo World Tag Team Championship (1 time), current) – with Dos Caras *Tokyo Sports *Match of the Year Award (1977) vs. Jumbo Tsuruta on August 25 :World Wrestling Association (Los Angeles) *WWA Americas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :World Wrestling Association (Mexico) *WWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :World Wrestling Entertainment *WWE Hall of Fame (Classe de 2012) :Wrestling Observer Newsletter *Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Classe de 1996) Categoria:Wrestlers Mexicanos Categoria:WWE Hall Of Famers Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da AAA Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da AWA Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da AJPW Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da CMLL Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da Jim Crockett Promotions Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da WWE Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da WCW Categoria:Usuários de Máscaras